Deathshipping Fic
by KyuuketsukiNekoLain
Summary: It seems odd to Ryou that Marik's yami would know his name even after no one told it to him.mostly MalikxRyou some parts MarikxRyou and MarikxBakura rated M it can get there. Part 3 up!
1. Part 1

KNeko: Yes I have written another fic…… oh yea a note …

Marik normal

Malik Yami Malik

_Italics_ are thoughts/mind links between yamis and hikaries

Might maybe have slight parts of other shippings... but it's originally deathshipping

---

Deathshipping (Ryou x Malik) Fic – Ryou's POV Part 1

I dunno what it was I saw in that Egyptian teen… I seriously don't. 'Kura seemed to love him a lot I mean it was like every time I walked up to him he'd use me to touch him and yet there was another presence in even the Egyptian, which I found out was named Marik.

I swear 'Kura drooled when he found out I could tell I felt it and found it out when Yuugi pointed it out. My yami gets too carried away and forgets that he shares a body.

I was in my apartment when suddenly there was a knock at my door. It had to be Yuugi and his friends no one else really bothers to come and visit me, it's lonely even if I only have 'Kura, who isn't really a nice person to have around or share a body with, I got up to answer the door. It wasn't who I thought it was, but wait… how'd he know? It was Marik! And he wasn't exactly looking too well.

"M-Marik? How did you know where I lived? Who?" I stood there scared… and it seemed as though Marik had little control of what he was doing, like he had a dark side!

Marik unintentionally put his hand onto my shoulder, 'Kura didn't seem to react I think he had a feeling it wasn't Marik, but who?

"Seems like someone sharing your body likes my hikari ne? Ryou-chan?" a voice said coming from Marik's mouth and yet it didn't sound like him how did he know my name? how does he know about 'Kura? I backed away scared '_Kura! What do I do? This isn't Marik! He's different! Who is he! _

_And I am supposed to know? Wait… All I know is that he is a yami I think_

_That helps!_ I turned to him and he even changed his look, mostly his hair.

"Won't you love me? Little Ryou?" he said grinning, which scared me more than 'Kura.

I screamed and pushed him to the side and ran off just to escape from what I didn't know. It wasn't Marik I know, but who is he! Seemed to like taking over Marik more than 'Kura did with me.

"Come back my little Ryou-chan!" he said with a more insaner grin.

I ran out of my apartment too scared to look back I stopped to rest. I noticed that Yuugi's place was near, but how could I tell him this? I don't even know how to tell it to him and I am too scared to go, it was late also so I didn't know where else to go, 'Kura wasn't much help all I know now is that it wasn't Marik chasing me, it was a yami why would a yami like me? 'Kura doesn't even want to like me.

Where can I go? I'm scared. Should I even go and see if he's there? I can't take the chance. I walked cautiously looking around for that… yami. Nothing went wrong maybe I should go back to my apartment, seemed too easy, I walked back in the direction I ran in, nothing seemed to happen so I continued until I entered my room, which no one was there when I walked in the hallway. Was it my imagination?

It was late and it was Sunday, I had to get some sleep, I walked into my bedroom, got out my nice dark blue pajamas with little light blue stars and moons on them, and walked into the bathroom.

Should I take a shower? Nah I can make some time tomorrow morning. I went in, got changed and got out.

'_Kura?_

_What do you want?_

…_is it possible for someone to be psychoer than you?_

_Why the heck do you ask me this?_

_Uh, well that yami seemed more psycho than you_

_That's possible?_

…_So far for asking you, 'Kura._

I walked into my bedroom. I heard a voice.

"'Kura? … come on it wasn't funny the first time you talked to me!" I turned around but found nothing. 'Kura was asleep in our soul room, what the? I shrugged, opened up the covers to my bed and realized that I forgot to brush my teeth so I got back up and went back to the bathroom. Soon I came back to my bedroom, turned off the light and went to sleep.

The next morning was a nightmare, I woke up to find someone else in bed with me, Marik, yet he woke up and looked at me with different eyes again. I jumped back.

"Marik! Err… what is wrong? Rather… who are you who is using Marik like that!" I questioned backing away.

"Oh yes you don't know me do you, Ryou-chan?" a voice came from Marik's mouth.

"H-how do you know my name if I have never met you?"

"Heh… my dear Ryou-chan, I have my ways of knowing." He said reaching at my waist.

I gasped and yet I didn't move. '_Kura!_ No reply.

"You're cute when you're scared little Ryou."

"W-who are you!"

"Oh if you must know… then again you'll need it my little Ryou-chan… I am Malik," Malik said with a familiar grin on his face, as he moved his hand up in a way to try and take off my pajama top.

"Gah! Stop!" I screamed pushing him away.

"C'mon my little Ryou-chan…" he insisted holding my face. Why didn't I react? Did I actually like him? No can't be!

He continued to touch me and I didn't move… and 'Kura wasn't doing anything, he loved Marik. I know he does.

"W-Why am I not moving? What is wrong with me!"

Malik nuzzled me on the side of my neck.

"You know you like this feeling little Ryou-chan" Malik said feeling my bare chest under my pajama top.

"M-Malik! Stop! I have to go to school! Err.." I cried blushing.

"Oh, little Ryou-chan needs to go to this school place, ne?"

Times like this when I should have kept my mouth shut.

Later, after I managed to get him out of my room, I got everything ready for school, then I hear a knock.

_Who could that be?_

_Where were you 'Kura!_

_In your soul room of course!_

_Heh, I was in need of your help! Marik came in—_

_What? He did? Why didn't you—_

_He wasn't himself… and then came out some other being… who called themself Malik._

_Malik_… _a yami…heh_

_That's all you can say? He touched me sexually last night! I think he loves me, and yet I know very little about him…_

…_get to know him maybe hikari?_

_You think it's that simple?_

_What you want ME to talk to him?_

_N-no! I can!_

I walked up to the door and it turned out Yuugi was there with his friends I was relieved that Marik wasn't there… well if he was I'd ask him about Malik.

"Hey Ryou! Ready to go to school ne?" Jonouchi said smiling and patting me on the back. I gave a slight smile.

"Y-yea! I'll just go and get my things and we'll be off to school,"

Few minutes after I walked to school with Yuugi and his friends. I was looking around nervously and also trying to show that to Yuugi or any of the others, but Yuugi caught me when the others didn't.

"What's wrong Ryou? Why are you so nervous? We don't have any tests today…"

"Oh nothing Yuugi… I just had a tough time with 'Kura last night, not too bad though don't worry."

"Hey! Did he hurt you Ryou! Let me know so I can teach him a lesson!" Jonouchi cried out defensively. He seemed like he had enough of 'Kura hurting me, but that is the least of my worries right now I just cannot tell them it.

"N-no Jonouchi nothing like that just a little mini thing that I have overcomed now!" I paused and ran ahead of them. "why should he spoil school? Ne?"

"Yea I guess…" Jonouchi said with an odd look on his face.

We finally arrived at school. Marik greeted me.

"Hi Ryou, hey look I'm in this school too. We can get to know each other ne?"

he seems normal now, but I wondered what made him loose control?

"Err Yea we will Marik!" I said trying to look calm.

"Ne? something bothering you Ryou-chan?" Marik covered his mouth and turned his head away a bit. "W-whoa slipped."

Did he have control of Malik? Seemed like he was the one that called me Ryou-chan out of Marik's mouth and yet why would even his yami call me that? I don't know him.

"err…. Just 'Kura really… and something else… nothing major. So uh did you just start here now Marik?"

"Yeeeea I did, Isis didn't really want to go back to bad memories and it has been a while since I went at all."

Wait 'Kura said that he heard Yuugi and Yami say that Marik got rid of Malik, but he never told me that the yami was called Malik, but then this morning he said that was a yami… if Marik got rid of him then how did he come back?

"ok I can take you on a tour 'kay, Marik? Later though we have to get to class."

"Oh? Now?" Marik said, he took out a sheet of paper. "where's this room?" he pointed to the class number on the sheet of paper.

"Oh… I can take you there." I looked at the number. "Hey that's my classroom number! Wow."

"It is? So we're in the same class, ne? that's nice." Marik said smiling, that smile was reassuring to me, unlike Malik's.

Later in class I kept on staring at Marik, I was curious how his own yami didn't try to take control to touch me, does he even know?

Yuugi came up to me after noticing what I was doing.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"N-no! err… isn't it weird that Marik is in the same class as us?" I wanted to avoid the topic of Malik… it was too scary to even mention to Yuugi.

Yuugi blinked. "Well, yea I guess it is weird."

"It's not like his yami is here to bother us anymore with his games," Yami said appearing next to Yuugi as a spirit.

"… oh hi Ou-sa—er Yami …that slipped."

"as long as he doesn't use you…" Yami said reassuringly.

"Yea… well…" I felt so weird and nervous I kept thinking about those times with Malik. Do I really love him? I need to ask Marik about him before he has to find anything on him that he never placed on himself, then again I find things on my that I know 'Kura got from seeing Marik and he thinks I don't notice?

Lunch came, and I walked out, looking for Yuugi and his friends, who I usually have lunch with. Where were they? Then I saw Marik sitting all by himself… should I go? Yes I should! I have to ask him! I sighed and walked to Marik. He jumped and turned his head to look at me.

"…Oh, hi Ryou." He said.

"Hi Marik, uh… you having lunch alone? Can I… uh be with you?"

"Uh…er sure! Not like anyone else does… it's like they heard of what happened in Battle City and even the Finals, which that was my yami…stupid…"

"Hmm? L-like 'Kura? A-a yami… yea.." I said sitting down next to Marik nervously.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is something wrong? Why would you be so nervous around me? Not like I want to hurt you… is that arm better now?"

"Er… y-yea! It is! Um… about me…being nervous… you did get rid of that yami right?"

He looked at me oddly. "Yea… I did. Why you ask?"

I took his wrist closer to me and whispered. "I think he came back."

"What!"

"Shh! I don't want the others to know! It's just… you… your body came to my place last night and…and…" I paused. "can we go to a place where the others can't see us or hear us?"

"Err… yea uh…"

"I know a place!" I said taking Marik to one part of the school.

"ok we're in another spot… wait… my yami got my body to your place? How did he? How could he know where you live when I haven't even been to your place."

"That's what I ask. He came…. Changed your body and… and…"

"What did he do?"

Tears dripped to the floor. "He sexually touched me! And 'Kura didn't do anything I couldn't reach him! I dunno… I'm scared… I want to be friends with you, but with M-Malik around… I dunno if I can…"

Marik stood there, and then he put one hand on my shoulder.

"H-he did? Now I wonder why he'd even want to touch you like that."

I looked up at him in tears. "You.. you never knew he came back? 'Kura told me he was gone, even though, after battle city he started to secretly date you away from Isis, but I figured it out and never told anyone since I know how 'Kura can be… I still don't get how your yami would come back just to sexually touch me."

"I don't know…" Marik said, then the bell rang. "whoa, we didn't even get to eat."

_Maliku!_

I held my head with one hand. "… yet I think there would have been more of a reaction from 'Kura if the bell didn't ring

_Eat the food quickly you stupid hikari!_

"Like in my mindlink… ugh"

"Maybe you'd like to come to my place? Well maybe with Bakura… or someone that you don't mind coming with and …yea."

"Hmm… yea sure I'd come… maybe it would be enough if there were others there too like, Isis?"

"She has stuff to do in a museum the only one there other than me is Rishid, and he knows that Malik's gone. I dunno how I'd tell him that or even that he took my body to your place…"

"Heh yea.. but right now we better get to class…" I said running ahead.

Marik nodded. And began to run, but fell suddenly. I ended up noticing.

_I don't have to drag you there anymore! Baka hikari! _

"No…" Marik said, one hand holding his head.

"Marik!"

Marik gasped. _Malik_ _stop it! Why did you choose to sexually touch him?_

_Why else, hikari? You have your way with his little thief yami!_

I wanted to run away, but my body didn't want to and it wasn't 'Kura… Why!

---

KNeko: So how was that? But yea mostly dealing with Deathshipping (Ryou x Malik) and little bits of… Angstshipping and getting the Thiefshipping hint… ok I'm shutting up with that… there will be more… in parts… as for how many parts in total… I have no clue. Yeeea I know, the 1st part is long… but it's the first part… so.. yea… will do more for other shippings and even other animes… XP

REVIEW! And… give reviews or… Malik will go after you just for psycho reasons… XP


	2. Part 2

KNeko: …I am writing more, because I love it XP and why leave it at the last thing typed on part 1? Yea… well enjoy

…and I got one review (that I saw)

…Yu Gi Oh is NOT owned by me… if it were I'd be… happy X3

Yea… a little reminder, again if you forgot…

Marik hikari (Malik)

Malik yami (Yami Malik)

---

Deathshipping (Ryou x Malik) Fic – Ryou's POV Part 2

"Marik!"

Marik gasped. _Malik_ _stop it! Why did you choose to sexually touch him?_

_Why else, hikari? You have your way with his little thief yami!_

I wanted to run away, but my body didn't want to and it wasn't 'Kura… Why!

"Ryou! Don't…"

I didn't know what to do I wanted to do something, but if I went close to him when he's like that, Malik will touch me!

"M-Marik… I…" I said standing looking at Marik. I was too scared, too scared to move. I didn't want to go to Marik like that.

_Ryou! What the hell are you doing?_

_Trying to run!_

…_Nice running_

_I can't damn move! I dunno why 'Kura!_

"Did you miss me? Little Ryou-chan?" a familiar voice said out of Marik's mouth.

I screamed. I bend down holding my head, I wanted him to go away, wanted him to leave me alone and stop using Marik's body!

"Heh, you did." Malik said, he had changed Marik's body again, spikey hair… those eyes. I want to run!

"How can you come back to go to my place? You nor Marik ever went there!"

"Little Ryou-chan…" He said, suddenly right next to me, grabbed one of my wrists. "I love you."

"How the heck can you say that!" I cried. "You only knew 'Kura! He told me little about you after Battle City! Why can't you keep away forever? I hate you!"

"So expressive are we Ryou-chan?" he said grabbing my other wrist and pushed me down.

_Malik!_

"AHHH!" I screamed, but no one came, everyone was in school my first scream was loud enough for someone to hear me.

"Little Ryou-chan is cute when he's scared," Malik said grinning. He lifted me by my wrists, flung me over his shoulders and ran.

"Ahh! Where are we going? I have school! Marik does too!"

"You don't need it currently…" Malik said smirking.

No! I didn't want to go anywhere with him. Leave me alone Malik!

After school, everyone came out and took their own ways home. Yuugi wondered where Marik and I were.

Yuugi sighed. "It's unlike Ryou to miss school, even if it is after lunch."

_You think Malik came back?_

_I dunno, Marik didn't seem to even want Malik to come back, ever._

…_You're right…_

"Hey Yuugi, did you find Ryou?" Jonouchi said walking up behind Yuugi. "I have a bad feeling about this, could Bakura have anything to do with this? Or even Marik?"

"I doubt it Jonouchi, Marik is good, and he wouldn't hurt Ryou. It's Malik that probably would."

"You think this has anything to do with why Ryou was so, uneasy this morning?"

"I dunno."

"No! get away from me!" I begged. Malik ended up taking me to Marik's place, and it seemed like everyone was out, why me?

'_Kura!_

Why won't he answer? Why? I cried, scared, scared of what Malik could do. He sexually touched me once in my apartment. What more can he do? He said he loved me…but…

He pinned me down and kissed me. Ahh! Get off!

He let go of the kiss, but held me down by my wrists.

"Like I said before, I know you like that,"

I struggled to break free, but I couldn't… I'd settle for 'Kura's help now!

I closed my eyes tightly, turning my head to one side so he couldn't kiss me. I didn't want it, and yet why did I feel like I wanted it again? It's not Marik… can't be 'Kura… he never said anything about liking Malik, only Marik, no one else, and here his yami is… doing stuff to me, in Marik's own place… in his room?

He put me on a couch, and tied one or my wrists down so I couldn't run. No!

He continually kissed me and I wanted him to stop. Marik! 'Kura! Help me!

Malik took my one free arm and placed it on his own bare chest under… Marik's school uniform. I just ended up blushing, I didn't push him away, why?

"M-Malik…no…s-stop…"

He ended up licking my cheek and reached for my school uniform shirt and at the same time pushed me down.

"… I know you like this, Ryou-chan."

_Malik_ _stop it! Stop it!_

"Shut up hikari! You have your way with his yami! I will deal with Ryou-chan" he put one hand on my stomach.

"Ahhhh!..." tears ran down my cheeks. Why didn't he stop, yet I didn't say it. No. I…I… liked it? I ended up lifting myself to kiss him.

_Ryou!_

I couldn't help it now, I wanted him and I couldn't explain why. Marik, don't tell Yuugi nor the others and not Rishid or Isis. I won't tell them about you with 'Kura.

He held be lifting my school uniform up. I let him with no complaint, I wrapped my one free arm around him and felt his hair.

…_I can have my way with his yami can I?_

Suddenly Malik's hand came up to a part of my face that I knew 'Kura loved to be touch by Marik. It was Marik. He wants…to stop?

"Marik you fool!" Malik said trying to regain control of his hand. "I won't stop until I get one last think done!" He reached for something sharp, conveniently there was a knife near the bed. How it was there, I don't know.

_Wh-what! What are you doing?_

_I am putting a mark on him to claim him, only him and not his yami, Bakura_

Malik took the knife and carved into one side of my stomach. I cried in pain, until he stopped ten minutes after. Malik dropped the knife with my blood at its tip. I just laid on the bed in pain of whatever it was Malik did to me on one side of my stomach, then my hand unintentionally rose up and grabbed Malik, 'Kura was reacting.

"Malik! I knew I recognized you and you damn came back!"

Malik smirked. "Can't I have a thing for your little hikari?"

"I never fucking let you even see him so much in battle city! Barely at all and how the hell would you like him!"

"Keh… you may never know what I did after I defeated you." Malik said grinning. "curiosity took the best of me, though I never got to do anything about it after Marik got rid of me, I wanted to do things with little Ryou even after I win, but Marik ruined it!"

'Kura paused.

"You went to see Ryou… a bit after that duel ended! Oh Ra!"

Malik happily grinned and gave a little laugh.

_You what! Oh jeez._

"…guess now you know and I'll leave it at that" Malik said and fell down only 'Kura's lap and his body changed back to Marik. 'Kura blushed.

"he went to see my hikari, while he was being hospitalized as I recall and he got attracted to him…" 'Kura looked around and noticed where he was, in Marik's room. "I'm…I'm in… Mariku's room" he lost it but I ended up controlling my hand and slapped him. "Ow! Ryou!"

_What can I say… you were going to daydream and Rishid or Isis would have come in for all you know._

"Rishid! Oh Ra how could I forget? Or Isis."

_How about wake up Marik._

'Kura happily smiled.

…_I think I should regret saying that_

---

KNeko: and there goes another part that is way shorter than the first.. meh still good though. Got some blood and some Bakura reaction and Baku amusement with… the fact that Marik is on him… bwahahaha! Yea… I seriously dunno when this will end XP


	3. Part 3

KNeko: yea… found one other review after the first… yea and here goes a 3rd part and I _still_ dunno when this will end… seriously, but I love it SO much now… and I just kinda started the 'fun' and Ryou has to live with a mark on one side of his stomach made by Malik… what will Bakura do? Will Marik have more control of his yami? …what? I dunno XP and I am listening to fun song I am playing for the… 4th or 5th time now "NumaNuma" as I see it called.. yea… on with this fic.

Yu Gi Oh is NOT owned by me.

Reminder…

Malik --- Yami Malik

Marik--- Malik

And… _Italics_ are mindlinks when yamis and hikaris talk to each other

---

Deathshipping (Ryou x Malik) Fic – Ryou's POV Part 3

'Kura ended up happily shaking Marik. Marik opened his eyes then looked up at a smiling yami.

Ok 'Kura don't start, Isis and/or Rishid could come back at any time.

"Bakura!" Marik said blushing and sitting up. 'Kura smiled happily.

Marik looked down and found what Malik left on me. He put his hand on it, which made 'Kura even happier.

'_Kura!_

"Uh… must you always ruin my damn moment Ryou!"

"Hmph, and you fail to notice what Malik left?" snapped Marik. 'Kura's eyes widened.

"Na!.. Mariku-kun…"

"Do you even care?"

"Yes! I do!"

_Yea right 'Kura…_

_Shut up!_

"and now your hikari actually likes my yami touching him" Marik sighed and got off the bed.

_Baka Baka Baka!_

_Why don't you stop it yami?_

_I WANT TO HAVE MY FUN!_

_You made me miss the last part of school. I need to learn more things! Even about people here and not Egypt._

_Screw them! I want to ra—_

_Ok stop now!_

"Guess you want Ryou now don't you?" 'Kura said disappointedly.

"for now, but it doesn't end our relationship, Bakura." Marik said not turning his head to look at 'Kura.

'Kura sighed. "Ok fine as long as you don't end our love or anything."

"Agreed, now Ryou."

"Done." 'Kura said snapping and fell down on the bed backwards. I opened my eyes.

Marik looked disappointed, he walked to me.

"M-Marik…" I said feeling embarrassed. "I…it's just…"

"You enjoyed that, even if it was near the end."

I got all teary, tears ran down and I put the one free hand on my face.

"M-Marik, I felt so scared, but then I wanted more and 'Kura never does it to Malik because he loves you,"

"Shh… it's ok none of this will be known to anyone but us."

"Th-Thank you Marik…" I sniffed.

A door opened.

"Marik? Isis? I'm home now." A voice called. Marik knew it was Rishid.

"Err… Ryou…" Marik started, then noticed that one of Ryou's wrists was tied and went to untie it.

"Marik?"

"…Hi Rishid! Uh…"

Rishid came in and found Ryou and Marik on Marik's bed casually.

"Oh? You brought someone?"

"Yea, I did we're friends and he can help me with school stuff."

"… Yea about school, Isis said she was called and was told you missed the last half of school today, why?"

What was Marik supposed to say? Malik came back and tried to sexually do stuff to my friend Ryou? I doubt it.

"…B..Bakura…..I mean I forgot about the time… it wasn't like I knew my way around Domino High, Rishid."

That was close, it's true that Marik didn't know his way, not everywhere anyway.

"Hmm… guess you don't." Rishid said and walked out the door.

That was close. Marik turned to me. "Almost said a little thing about me and Bakura, which Isis and Rishid don't know about. I did stuff with Bakura secretly and always managed to fix up everything before they actually came in the room. We're lucky that Malik didn't get more serious. Rishid would have found out and asked me questions."

"Guess it was good that you stopped it." I flinched. And fell back onto the bed putting my hand on the side of my stomach with whatever Malik did. "Since I'm here might as well enjoy it here, you invited me remember?"

"Yea, so I did." Marik said feeling a bit stupid for forgetting.

…_Keh oh what fun Ryou will have I WANT MY LOVE!_

'_Kura! I already had enough done to my body for now._

_No fair…_

_You want me to tell Marik how you're complaining?_

_No! I'll be quiet! Checking out your soul room anyway… not like I'll be doing that much._

I sighed.

"Bakura's complaining isn't he? Known that ever since we started…"

I blinked and got up off the bed. "Yea, he likes it that he's in your place, I should have known, but then there's Malik that gets him annoyed."

Marik walked up to me, holding my face. "It's alright, I know what he wants, but I just can't give it right now, it's after school and I invited you so you're here and I want to go and have friendly fun without our yami's interrupting."

I blushed and looked up at Marik's eyes. He did invite me, but it was before I actually wanted his yami, could he control him now?

_Marik, you're a fool! I MAKE RYOU BLUSH!_

_You can have your way, but not against my will of my body._

_Keh… fine!_

"Doesn't look like Malik will be bothering us now, though he can love you, it's not like I don't want Bakura doing the same, try to keep him under control where we go might have things that he fantasizes about. We should also have a thing to say if we bump into Yuugi, because we can't tell him nor the pharaoh that Malik is back." Marik put his hand down off my face. I knew we had to say something that didn't lead to suspicion.

Few hours past and Marik invited me to have supper at his place, even though I would have stayed for supper anyway.

There was a knock at the door five minutes after. Rishid answered it, turned out to be Yuugi and Jonouchi.

"Whoa…" Jonouchi said uneasily when he saw Rishid.

"It's ok Jonouchi, there's no worries about him doing anything, Battle city is over remember?" Yuugi looked up at Rishid. "Is Marik here, Rishid?"

Now I wonder how they found Marik's place, then again school needs to know where every student lives so that makes sense.

"Yes he is, and he's with Ryou, friend to you as well I'm guessing?"

"Oh? Ryou's here too. May we come in Rishid?" Yuugi asked.

"I don't see why not." Rishid answered welcoming Yuugi and Jonouchi in.

Yuugi and Jonouchi walked into the dining room and found me and Marik sitting at the table.

"Hey there Ryou, where were you today after lunch." Jonouchi questioned as soon as he saw me.

I paused, looked slightly at Marik and looked at Jonouchi. "I was showing Marik around and forgot about the time."

"It's unlike you to forget about the time for that long,"

"First time for everything I guess, Jonouchi." I got up with my finished plate of food and walked to the kitchen sink. "Hmm… everything is clean here."

"Yea, and don't worry about the plate."

"But I don't wanna seem like I'm messing up your place, Marik."

Marik shrugged. "I guess it's ok," Marik looked at Yuugi and Jonouchi. "You want to come with us after? We're going to go out and have friendly fun, and I guess I'll invite you two since I guess it's the least I can do after the Battle City incident."

"Yea sure, we can… right Jonouchi?" Yuugi said elbowing Jonouchi.

"Yea! We'll come." Jonouchi said giving a slight look at Yuugi.

Marik smiled and got up. "Oh, would you like something to eat? Or did you do anything before coming here?"

"Most of the time we were lookin' for Ryou," Jonouchi started.

"We'd be happy to have something," Yuugi happily said.

"So, how's the Pharaoh?"

…_and he asks now, Aibou?_

_He has had thoughts about what he did in battle city._

_Cheh…_

"He's fine and we're happy that Malik is gone and not bothering you."

"Yea,"

"You alright, Marik?"

"Yes, memories of my past… that's all. So…" Marik said walking to the stove.

"Oh, ok. Whoa it's ok Marik we can get it,"

"Hmm… it's no problem for me…"

…_now the pharaoh enters? With his little friend Jonouchi can this get any better?_

_Malik, stop it don't do anything to them or I'll not have you go near Ryou!_

_Keh… fine…_

Marik held his head for a few seconds.

"…Marik?" Yuugi questioned when he caught a slight glance at Marik.

"…Yea I guess you can get it," Marik walked back to the table.

Yuugi stood there confused.

"It's ok Yuugi, slight headache, but it's gone now."

"…Yea…sure…"

Soon after Jonouchi and Yuugi ate, we went out for a walk together. I walked beside Marik. Some part of my wanted Malik, but I can't ask Marik when Yuugi and Jonouchi are with us, or it'll ruin everything.

"So, what did Ryou show you, Marik?" Jonouchi

Marik blinked. "He showed me many things, how can I be expected to remember them?" Marik said then put one hand to his mouth.

_Malik!_

_How else are you gonna dodge it weak hikari?_

_Let me think!_

…_too slow._

"Well… I guess that's true…" Jonouchi said.

I just stood there staring at Marik, I kept imagining Malik, part of me couldn't believe I actually liked him, the other loved it.

"You like him!" a voice came from my mouth unintentionally, 'Kura!

"Like who, Ryou?" Yuugi asked.

I covered my mouth and ran off away from the others. Marik looked disappointed and yet confused.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jonouchi questioned scratching his head.

Marik blinked. "Yami problems? Anyway, I better go see what's wrong…"

"We'll come too!" Yuugi cried.

"No!..."

"…eh?"

Marik shook his head. "…er I mean maybe I should go because… one person at a time can see…just not all at once…"

"I guess so…" Yuugi said agreeing.

"Yea… walk home I guess… dunno what came over him," Marik said and ran off in the direction where I ran.

…_Keh stupid thief._

_Not my fault he hates you._

_Heh… baka._

---

KNeko: ….. finished that part…. Whoa… Blame Bakura… he was close to giving away Ryou's relationship with Malik… and reveal that Malik came back. What will happen next? … I have yet to think… writing a YGO vampire fic at the same time… posted soon… not right now… 11:16 PM and I should go anyway… writing fics all day… mostly YGO vampire fic… blink


End file.
